


By the Light of   Lothal’s Moons

by Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Series: Crossed Stars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles
Summary: Kallus and Zeb meet again for the first time since the events on the frozen moon. Zeb questions Kallus’s new allegiance.





	

Zeb can just make out the shape of the person wandering down the alley where he agreed to meet their newest imperial contact. The moons are high in the sky and reflect off the pervasive fog that marks Lothal’s rainy season. Striding quickly the figure approaches the overhang were Zeb has taken cover, both for secrecy and to get out of the damp.

  
It only takes an instant for the rebel to recognize the agreed hand signal. Zeb grabs the informant roughly by the shoulders and pulls him out of the moonlight, into the shaded alcove. There is a murmured protest quickly silenced by Zeb placing his hand over the stranger's mouth.

  
“Stay quiet.” he warns “ This isn’t the safest place to meet ya know.”

  
“But you picked…” the voice is unmistakable, that high coruscanti accent, that condescending tone. Zeb shoves the man back against a wall with his forearm, eliciting another sharp gasp. The figure reaches to draw back the hood of his cloak.

  
“Wait it’s me!” Agent Kallus exclaims.

  
“Yea I know.” Zeb growls pressing the agent even harder against the wall. Kallus coughs, clearly struggling to breath against Zeb’s weight. “Why are YOU here and what did you do with my contact.”

  
“What?” Kallus’s brows knit and Zed bares his teeth with a snarl. “No, wait! I am your contact! It’s me, I swear.”

  
Zeb’s eyes soften as he looks Kallus over. There’s no bow-rifle, no uniform, not even Kallus’s hair is slicked into it’s usual stiff style. The agent continues “I thought a lot about what you said to me… about what you did and didn’t do, when we were trapped on that moon.”

  
“So I let you live, That doesn’t make us friends.” Zeb huffs as he loosens his grip on Kallus.

  
“It doesn’t?” Kallus looks genuinely confused. “ I mean cadets and officers kill each other all the time to advance in rank… I thought maybe, you know... never mind. It doesn't matter I’m not going back to the empire after what I’ve found out, not ever, even if you like me or not.”

  
Zeb’s ears flick back on his head. Kallus had taken everything he had done as friendship? And the challenge he had issued for Kallus to ‘ chase the answers…’ was being acted on?

  
“Here” Kallus adds placing a data cylinder in his hand “Just take this.” The agent doesn’t look at him he’s curled in on himself, like he was when the lantern went out back on the geonosian moon.

  
He turns to leave but Zeb sticks an arm out in front of him.

  
“Hey, take care of yourself, Agent.” Kallus glances at him out of the corner of his eye and there it is again, that hopeful look. What have they gotten themselves into?

  
Zeb drops his arm and watches Kallus leave, the agent's silhouette fading into the mist and the light of lothal moons.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr @brorifles


End file.
